goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Emergency Broadcast System Scenario: The 1996 Great Pridelander Federation and Great Nick Jr. Republic invasions of North America and Mexico
Cast *Steven as Male Emergency Broadcast System Announcer #1 *Tom as Male Emergency Broadcast System Announcers #2 and #4 Transcript *(May 14, 1996) *Male Emergency Broadcast System Announcer #1: The following message is transmitted at the request of the North American Aerospace Defense Command. At 9:00 A.M.Pacific Daylight Time, NORAD was tracking hundreds of unidentified vehicles that were seen coming ashore on many cities in the west coasts of the United States and Mexico. Cities who had reported seeing these vehicles include Seattle, Portland, Los Angeles, San Francisco, San Diego, Long Beach, San Jose, Oaxaca City, Puerto Escondido, Puerto Ángel and Chiapa de Corzo. It is unknown at this time where these vehicles came from or what their intentions are, but is possible that they might be foreign airplanes and ships. It is unknown if these vehicles are hostile. At this time, residents of the west coasts of the United States and Mexico are strongly advised to remain vigilante. Stay tuned to this station for more updates on this situation. *Emergency Broadcast System: Civil Danger Warning for the entire west coasts of the United States and Mexico. The following message is transmitted at the request of the North American Aerospace Defense Command. At 10:00 A.M. Pacific Daylight Time, more reports from NORAD about unknown vehicles coming ashore and filing from more West Coast cities. These cities include Tacoma, Eugene, Sacramento, Palm Town and Olympia. In addition, it has been confirmed that these vehicles are in fact carrying Great Pridelander Federation soldiers. The nationalities of these Great Pridelander Federation soldiers are American, Canadian, British, Irish, French, German, Italian, Austrian, Greek, Spanish, Portuguese, Danish, Belgian, Dutch, Finnish, Swedish, Norwegian, Australian and New Zealander. These soldiers are considered to be hostile as they have been seen attacking several people by using multiple forms of weaponry. This is quickly turning into a dangerous situation and the U.S. and Mexican militaries have been dispatched to deal with this situation! All residents in the West Coast are strongly advised to seek shelter in an interior room with a few doors and windows possible and without Windows and doors locked. *Emergency Broadcast System Announcer #2: Civil Danger Warning for the entire west coasts of the United States and Mexico. The following message is transmitted at the request of the Central Intelligence Agency. At 11:30 A.M. Eastern Daylight Time, the CIA has discovered that the vehicles that are coming ashore on the East Coasts of the United States of America, Canada and Mexico have been comfirmed to be containing Great Nick Jr. Republic soldiers and more Great Pridelander Federation soldiers! It has been observed that these soldiers are attacking civilians around the area and are using multiple forms of weaponry to destroy property and kill civilians. This is quickly turning into a more dangerous situation and the U.S., Canadian and Mexican militaries have been dispatched to the affected areas! All residents in the East Coast are strongly advised to seek shelter immediately! Go to an interior room on the lowest floor of a sturdy building and avoid windows! Do not approach these soldiers or your life will be in extreme danger! Stay tuned to this station for more information on this dangerous situation. *Emergency Broadcast System: The following message is transmitted at the request of the Federal Emergency Management Agency. Hundreds and thousands of unidentified airplanes were seen flying all over multiple cities in the central United States, central Mexico and central Canada. Cities that have reported such airplanes are Miami, Jacksonville, Kansas City, Alabama, Oklahoma City, Kansas City, St. Louis, Birmingham, Jackson, Houston, Dallas, Orlando, El Paso and Austin. *Emergency Broadcast System: Civil Danger Warning for the entire central United States, central Canada and central Mexico. The following message is transmitted at the request of the Central Intelligence Agency. The CIA has discovered that the airplanes that have been seen flying all over central Mexico, central Canada and the central United States have been comfirmed to be containing Lion Guard Elite Ops soldiers, lots of more Great Pridelander Federation and Great Nick Jr. Republic soldiers. The nationalities of these Lion Guard soldiers are American, Canadian, British, Irish, French, German, Italian, Austrian, Greek, Spanish, Portuguese, Danish, Belgian, Dutch, Finnish, Swedish, Norwegian, Australian and New Zealander. These soldiers are attacking civilians, destroying property and killing people all over the areas. Do not approach these soldiers as they are extremely aggressive, murderous and dangerous. If you all of a sudden approach these soldiers, put your hands over your head and do not make any sudden moves. Failure to do so will result in injury or curtain death! All residents of central Mexico, central Canada and the central United States are strongly advised to seek shelter immediately. This is quickly turning into an extremely more dangerous situation and the U.S., Canadian and Mexican militaries have been dispatched to the affected areas. Category:Emergency Broadcast System audios Category:1996 audios